


2 boys at the park, planning a wedding

by intothewinenotthelabel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewinenotthelabel/pseuds/intothewinenotthelabel
Summary: David has invited Patrick to meet him at the park, to have a nice chat, and finalize wedding plans





	2 boys at the park, planning a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Dan Levy. You inspire all things. Thank you for the prompt.  


David has invited Patrick to meet him at the park, to have a nice chat, and finalize wedding plans. 

They have placed deposits on the venue, the caterer, and the honeymoon. Stevie, Alexis, and Twyla have taken over all other planning. Now, the only thing left to do is schedule a fitting for their wedding attire. 

David is hopeful the change of scenery will inspire Patrick. No matter how many times David has mentioned the fittings, Patrick still has not scheduled his.

“Parick, we have to schedule our fittings, or the suits will not be ready in time,” David says, slightly frustrated. He has been asking Patrick for weeks to schedule time off, but Patrick keeps procrastinating.

David has spoken to the tailor and has an appointment for next Friday at noon, but Patrick has yet to even glance at a calendar. 

“Patrick, are you listening to me?” David asks, his voice raising an octave. “Patrick!” David exclaims, finally getting Patrick's attention. 

“I’m listening,” Patrick says softly, his eyes avoiding David’s. 

“Well, when do you think you might _ actually _ take the time to look at your calendar?” David demands, gesturing in frustration. “I’ve known for a while now when I have wanted to go. It has taken a _ LOT _ of coordinating to get Stevie, Alexis, and my parents to agree on a time. Do you know how nice I had to be for Roland to agree to watch the motel for the day so everyone could go with me?” David continues. 

“Patrick, hello. Patrick! What is going on with you?” David asks, slightly panicked. 

_ Oh, my god, this is it. He changed his mind. He doesn’t want to marry me. _

_ I should have known it would only be a matter of time before he tired of me. _

_ I _ _am too much. Fuck, ohmygod no! _

“Patrick, are you okay? Do you still want this? Patrick, talk to me! You are freaking me out here!” David begs, grabbing Patrick’s hands in his. 

Finally, Patrick looks up at David, his eyes full of tears. “David, I want this more than anything I have ever wanted. Asking you to marry me is the best and easiest decision of my life. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” Patrick says reassuringly. 

“Then what is it, babe?” David asks. 

“All of this planning has made me miss my family. You have Alexis, Stevie, your parents - even Joselyn adores you! I think if given a choice, Twyla would pick you too.” Patrick admits. “I haven’t scheduled my fitting because I don’t have anyone to go with me.” 

“Oh,” David replies, realizing the weight of the emotions Patrick has been carrying around. David has been in continuous planning mode and has not noticed that almost everyone around them is David’s friend or family. 

“I’m so sorry, Patrick. I guess I just assumed that my family is your family, but yes, we must get your parents here! Marcy would never forgive us if she missed the opportunity to see you try on your suit.” David says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

Pushing the 5th number on his favorites list, “Hello, Marcy? What are you and Clint doing next Friday?”


End file.
